


Wishes and Kisses

by LSUsweetie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Lives, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Hermione spends her New Year’s Eve at a party hosted by the Weasley twins.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	Wishes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we all needed a little more fluff to send 2020 out with a bang! Hopefully 2021 is a better year for everyone! I wish you all health and happiness in the new year 🎆🎇
> 
> Thank you WrathofMacy for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

“Come on Hermione, I promise it’s completely safe,” Fred cajoled as he slid into the seat to her right.

She was attending the Weasley twins’ New Year’s Eve Extravaganza. This was their first year hosting the celebration, and Fred and George, of course, had something big planned for midnight. With a sigh, she glanced down at the nondescript white box that Fred had handed to her.

Fred smiled fondly at her, and for once there wasn’t even a hint of mischief to be found in his expression. “I actually made sure to come to you last. I knew you would have questions,” he explained with a wink, but without any of the usual teasing that came with her incessant need to know everything.

He pointed to the box that she held stiffly, not allowing it to touch any part of her body besides her fingertips. “Inside there is a new product that George and I created especially for tonight, although we didn’t just make them for our party. With Kingsley’s help, we’ve sent them out to every wizarding household in England. After last year, we thought that people needed a little hope, so we spent the year developing these.”

Intrigued and touched by the warmth of the sentiment, but still slightly nervous about opening anything that had been created by Fred and George, she examined him carefully. “But that doesn’t tell me what it is, or what it does. Explain, please.”

“Those boxes contain Weasley’s Wishing Stars. When you open the box, the star will act sort of like the Mirror of Erised. It will look deep inside you and determine the deepest, most personal wishes of your heart. Then, after duplicating into as many stars as necessary, it will fly away to the person or people who are part of those wishes.”

With a gasp, she looked up at Fred. There were so many different things running through her mind at once. He seemed to understand and placed a hand over her arm. Quietly, he murmured, “It’s not what you're thinking. These are happy stars, only meant to bring hope and joy. They won’t give away your secrets — not unless your wish is mutual.”

As she waited for Fred to finish his explanation, she gazed around the rooftop space that the twins had converted just for this evening. Nearly everyone that they’d gone to school with was in attendance, and they were all clutching the little white boxes as they waited for midnight. No one else seemed to have the kinds of questions that she was asking.

Fred was right though. They did need hope. Last year, immediately following the war, the holidays had seemed surreal. So many had died. Everyone had been grieving and suffering from the exhaustion that had come with the stress of war. As a result, the celebrations had felt a little forced. But this year things were different. Now, it was safe to try and find happiness again.

George’s announcement that everyone should grab a drink and gather round for the countdown had her frantically turning her attention back to Fred. He calmly reassured her, “There’s still ten minutes, don’t worry.”

Nodding, she looked at him expectantly, waiting not so patiently for him to finish. He chuckled and told her, “The stars will fly off to the subject of your wish. They will remain blank unless the wish is a mutual one. If it happens to be mutual, the name of the person will appear on the star in red if you share romantic feelings, in yellow for friendship, or in blue if it’s familial love. Then, your star will come back to you.”

Hermione felt the breath leave her body, her eyes welling with tears. She took in the concerned look on Fred’s face and tried to explain. “What if they can’t… don’t…”

It suddenly became obvious to Hermione that Fred had realised why she was so hesitant when he drew her into a hug, crushing her against his chest. “Oh, love, I didn’t think. Your parents?”

She nodded, but couldn’t speak. 

“Well, we made it so that if a muggle who doesn’t know about magic receives one of the stars, they will feel every bit of love that the sender has for them. Although they won’t understand why, they’ll always cherish that little silver star and want to keep it close.”

His arms tightened around her as she sobbed into his shirt. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think. It wasn’t meant to upset anyone. And just so you know, I promise you that I’ll do everything in my power to help you find a way to get them back.”

After a minute, she pulled herself together. She didn’t want Fred to think that she was upset. “You don’t understand, I’m not upset, I’m happy. I love that they’re going to have a little piece of me, even if they don’t remember me now. They’ll be able to feel my love again. When I took their memories... knowing that they would never again know how much I love them was the hardest thing. Thank you for giving that back to me.”

Fred dropped a kiss onto her forehead. Then with a glance at his watch, he gestured toward the others. “It’s two minutes before midnight. Let’s grab some champagne and head over there. We’re releasing the stars at 11:59.”

She allowed him to lead her to where everyone was gathered at the balcony railing, waiting for the fireworks display that Fred and George had promised. George’s voice, amplified with magic, called out to everyone, “At one minute till midnight, we’re going to release the stars. I’ll start that countdown at five.” He paused a few seconds, then, “five, four, three, two, one.” 

When he got to one, dozens of fluttering silver stars floated into the air circling around the others, like tiny glittering butterflies. Hermione watched with interest as three flew from the box in her outstretched hand. She sighed, knowing that none would be returning. Two of them because they were heading toward Australia to her parents, and the other because, well, she was sure he didn’t feel the same way. But the stars had done their job. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace. For the first time in longer than she could remember, she experienced a calming feeling of contentment, and that was enough for now. 

Distracted by the sight of all the stars swirling above her head, Hermione missed the one that landed on her shoulder. It rested there for only a moment before floating away again.

Soon, the real countdown began, “ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five,” a star fluttered down and sort of hung in midair until she reached out and allowed it to land in her outstretched palm. When she saw the name that was written across her star in red, she could only stare in disbelief. Could it be true?

With a pounding heart, she looked up and met his gaze. Now, even with the noise of the crowd surrounding them, she could only hear his voice as the countdown concluded, “two, one.”

“Happy New Year, Hermione.” While the fireworks went off around them, he stepped closer. Taking the champagne flute from her trembling hands, he lowered his mouth to hers. 

The kiss was everything she’d dreamed it would be, everything a first kiss should be. He took his time, his lips and tongue caressing hers in a soft, sensual dance that left her breathless. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and held her close. She never wanted him to let her go.

“Happy New Year, Fred,” she murmured against his lips as she raised up on her tiptoes for another kiss. 

  
  



End file.
